csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret episode 6 - Kidnapping/Transcript
D.B. Russell: Thank you for coming so fast. We need your help. A little girl named Carol went missing from West Las Vegas this morning. D.B. Russell: People in the area reported hearing gunshots at the time that Carol was abducted, so we're prepared for the worst. D.B. Russell: Her parents are wealthy, but haven't received any calls or ransom. So we're not sure what the abductors intention is. D.B. Russell: We do know this was planned meticulously, so check the scene and see if we can find evidence to ruin the abductor's plans of getting away. Suspect 1 Jim Brass: Paula Ferris, we need your help finding a missing child. You have spent time with Carol, maybe you know something we don't. Paula Ferris: Yeah, but I'm really not sure I can help. How did this even happen? Jim Brass: We're still piecing that together. We know that Carol was last seen at West Las Vegas. You know the place. Paula Ferris: Yeah, sure, I was close with the parents, and took Carol to West Las Vegas before. But this is terrible. Paula Ferris: I do know that the parents were working on something big recently, and they were making a lot of enemies. Jim Brass: That's interesting. Not the first time we ran across that theory. You let us know if you think of anything else. Suspect 2 Jim Brass: I'm surprised to see you in here, Lawrence Bowman. You're the last person I'd expect to see wrapped up in the disappearance of Carol. Lawrence Bowman: I'm as surprised as you. I'm friends with Carol's parents, but have no idea why you'd think I might be involved. Jim Brass: We have some evidence that shine a light on you, so why don't you tell us why you're innocent. Lawrence Bowman: Well, I couldn't have done it. I recently had surgery on my knees and can't walk for a few weeks. Jim Brass: That's a pretty strong alibi. Hope you don't mind, we're going to keep you in holding while we check it out. Suspect 3 Jim Brass: I'm going to be straight with you, Pimp Pernel, because we dont't have time to mess around. We have a missing minor and you're our top suspect. Pimp Pernel: I know about that missing kid, but I had nothing to do with it. You have to believe me. Jim Brass: Then how do you explain that we found your fingerprints at West Las Vegas, exactly where the kid was taken. And that we keep finding you mixed up in investigations. Pimp Pernel: I was at West Las Vegas this week, but you gotta believe me, I have rotten luck. I would never harm a kid. Jim Brass: I don't believe you, but you better be right about not harming kids. If I find different, you'll be in a world of pain. Suspect 4 Jim Brass: Seems you keep finding yourself in our interrogation room, Ian Bowland. First, you're a suspect in a murder, and now for kidnapping. suspect: Hold on a second. You guys were wrong about the murder and I have nothing to do with a kidnapping. Jim Brass: Are you sure about that, you knew victim's schedule, and the parents said you've been lurking around their child. suspect: Yeah, well they aren't as innocent as they put on. I have some dirt on them and if you ask me, they kidnapped their own child. Jim Brass: Well, we're not asking you. We're holding you. And we're going to search your place. You better hope we find victim alive. Criminal Profile 1 D.B. Russell: Interesting new theories seem to have come out of those files. Looks like our suspect has a specific hobby. D.B. Russell: But not just any hobby. Our suspect likes to play black jack. Criminal Profile 2 D.B. Russell: Seems our criminal is a pupil of the finer languages. The suspect speaks german. Criminal Profile 3 D.B. Russell: That evidence didn't turn out too much evidence for us, but it did tell us one interesting thing. D.B. Russell: I can now tell without a doubt that the suspect is married. Arrest D.B. Russell: I have to say, this arrest makes me happy, Ian Bowland. You're going to jail and Carol is safe with family. Ian Bowland: Don't be so arrogant. I have a good lawyer and I bet he's going to get me out of here with a slap on the wrist. D.B. Russell: I'd like to see him try. We have you on abducting a minor with an intent to kill. You restrained and struck Carol. Ian Bowland: That little brat wouldn't stop screaming. The kid had it coming. Someone had to teach the little jerk manners. D.B. Russell: Now you're gonna learn your manners behind bars. And we have enough evidence to make sure you sit there for a long time. Category:Transcripts